For Justice
by ForeverinMoonlight
Summary: Tousen Kaname has found what he was looking for. Bleach/Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney crossover. Crack. You have been warned...


_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fic, nor the two fandoms they belong in._

* * *

**For Justice**

Tousen Kaname stood, his perfectly ordinary appearance somehow making the other man distinctly uneasy. Sightless eyes seemed to bore into the person's soul as he started to speak.

"You may well not know me – indeed, I did not know of you until recently. For many long years, ever since that day, since her death I believed I knew. I thought that it had set me on the right path; the righteous path to a better world.

_The person Tousen addressed was silent bar for the confusion written all over his face. It went unnoticed._

"I was determined to walk that path... the path of least bloodshed. I had to do it for her; for everyone who had been (and would be) mercilessly cut down by the base and immoral. It is always the undeserving who suffer. This blatant violation of what was right... I vowed to stop it. I was determined to make the world a better place.

_Tousen was now on a roll; the other man couldn't get a word in edgeways._

"My creed took me to him. Our meeting was not by chance – I don't gauge by such a whimsical thing – it was simply a means to progress further down that all-important road. Aizen Sousuke. He was my vision of God, the pioneer of the ideal reality. Our goals were the same. Our methods were the same. Yes, this was the ideal opportunity I had been waiting for. This was the chance to lay down the last paving stones and to eliminate wrongdoing forever.

A ghost of a bitter smile passed across Tousen's face.

"Or so I had believed. Near the end the full extent of my foolishness hit me. I was deep into a questionable war, all sides soaked with bitterness, agony and blood. I had twisted proverbial and real blades into my former friends' backs. I had been so naïve. _Aizen-sama _and my values – well, they had been considerably different than I had realised. He was no God, and what's more I had let myself be dragged down with him. I had sullied my beliefs, had spilt a considerable (_too much_) amount of blood in such a terrible manner. That was the kind of thing I was supposed to _oppose_, not aid and a-- take part in. I had strayed from my path.

_A beat. The person opened his mouth to say something,_ anything_ (a multitude of questions including 'What the hell?' and 'Huh?') but he wasn't quick enough._

"I became disillusioned. Doubt consumed me; my vision was clouded (or perhaps I had never been able to see at all). That one value that I had strived towards for so long was further away than ever. How could I have gone so amiss?

_Amiss, amiss.. Tousen's audience was missing the point completely--_

"But then, one day it hit me. I was in the area, assigned a task by my _esteemed _leader. Wandering around unfamiliar territory, my movement dull and automated I noticed something. A single word caught my attention, blared out of one of the many... television screens displayed in a shop window. A word which happened to be the exact value which I had always vowed to realise and uphold. Whether it was irony, 'a sign', or something else I found it humorous enough to listen on. It turned out to be a news broadcast about a certain person and told of a victory at court. As I listened my initial curiosity turned into fascination. I was intrigued by the person that they spoke of, driven to investigate further by something I couldn't discern.

_He realised that this person speaking to him was deadly serious._

"It ran deeper than the simple word that sparked my interest, for that word for the value (and its meaning) that was so essential in my life I found intertwined in _his_. A rising star in the world of law – undefeated in the courtroom. Played a vital part in the implementing of the now successful Jurist System. An upholder of what is right. As I found out more my disenchantment gave way, replaced with sudden, sharp recognition. A vivid sense of clarity. A sense of realisation that I had perhaps forgotten that the road to the goal was just as important as the goal itself. Along the way I had somehow taken the saying 'the end justifies the means' too much to heart. I had strayed from the path of least bloodshed, but at last I truly knew, _know_ how to walk it again. And it is thanks to him... _you_," Tousen dipped his head in the other man's direction. "As soon as I knew, my conviction did not waver. Everything made me certain that I was now on the right path. Even your name – made up of the name of a God and a name for my long-held belief. Yes, you are the personification of it. Of that value I constantly strive towards.

_Said personification prayed to whichever God was listening that this guy wasn't a new client._

"From then on I knew that I had to meet with you in person. It was vital. A necessity. I returned to Aizen Sousuke's side for the last time. The lacklustre, self-styled 'God'... it was easy to leave him. I buried and abandoned my former foolish perspective in the desert surrounding Las Noches, never to come back. I reached the Human World, never letting the fact that you and I were of two different realms stop me. It was a mere matter of shopping around, then locating you again. And at last... my efforts have paid off."

Tousen bowed, "At last... Justice, I have found you."

Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney sweatdropped.

* * *

**A/N: **As soon as the idea hit me a couple of days ago I knew I had to write it down, sorry. xD As always, thanks for reading and hopefully it was somewhat entertaining. Until next time... Let justice be done (though the heavens fall). Heh.


End file.
